A Very Surprising Gift yet very loved
by EgyptAdbydos
Summary: Arthur and Alfred have been married since 1849, they spend six months in each others country as long as nothing important happens. But then Alfred's country goes into Civil War and Alfred warns Arthur to stay away, Arthur never the one to take orders from anyone, not even his husband and later has a surprise for him. More summary inside, MPreg.


**EgyptAbdydos**: I just had to write this story, it's been on my mind since I found this picture. Also, I always picture Countries to be actually running their own country or at least helping the person who runs it. I always think they picture us (their citizens) their children, which is why they let us fight amongst ourselves even though we hurt them badly by hurting the land (AKA their body) is because they can't kill us because of how they view us.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, just the plot.

Warnings: Slash (boy x boy, if you don't like don't read), Mpreg, mentions of mental instability (I figure Alfred was a little crazy when the Civil War was happening, I mean he was literally being split in half.

**Summary**: Arthur and Alfred have been married since 1849, they spend six months in each others country as long as nothing important happens. But then Alfred's country goes into Civil War and Alfred warns Arthur to stay away, Arthur never the one to take orders from anyone, not even his husband goes to America and finds Alfred, half-crazy because of the Civil War and because of the pain of the open wounds he has because of the battles. Arthur stays dispute Alfred's protests with him to heal and take care of him because when Alfred throws his crazy episodes, Arthur is the only one who does not get hurt and the only one that even a half-crazy Alfred loves and listens too. What Alfred doesn't know is that Arthur is pregnant and hasn't told him anything because he wants the baby to be born on Alfred's birthday so he can say happy birthday to Alfred, who has wanted to have children with Arthur for a while now. Too bad that babies don't always fallow plans, they like to be born when they decide its time.

* * *

"You...Shouldn't be...here." Alfred panted as Arthur wrapped his recent wound around his chest, the Civil War raged one and it was slowly eating away his sanity with his people splitting up and the damage they cause the land...they cause Alfred.

Arthur finished wrapping the bandages and looks into Alfred's pain-ridden blue eyes and softens his expression, it twisted his heart to see his husband, his love like this but there's only so much he can do to help Alfred.

"I can be where ever I want, git." Arthur says with affection.

Alfred smiles but then winces in pain as he looks down at the bandages that were soaking themselves crimson as he bleed out, Arthur sighed getting ready to change them again and looks at Alfred who finally pass out from the pain, moaning in pain even though he was out cold.

"Oh, how I wish I could help you...do something to help you, Alfred." Arthur whispers feeling tears gather behind his eyes as he changes the bandages and then looks down at his flat stomach which is an illusion he casted on himself.

Arthur leans back into the chair he's sitting in and rubs his stomach feeling the soft kick, causing him to smile and then he looks down at Alfred, before bowing his head and prays. He prays for Alfred to make it, if not for him then for their unborn child.

"Your papa loves you very much, I know he does...You're going to change his life once your born...Your papa...he's loosing hope but I-I know you'll give it back to him." Arthur whispers to his stomach and kick was his answer.

Arthur continued to tend Alfred's wounds, calm him down when his episodes happen and just simply being there for him, he looked at the calendar seeing the Alfred's birthday was just two days away, he really hoped their baby will be born on that day, it will bring so much happiness to Alfred and hope because Alfred really needed that.

Arthur twisted and turned uncomfortably in his bed, he wonder why he couldn't sleep even though he knew it was like three in the morning, it wasn't until he felt this sharp pain hit him and then something wet that he knew what was happening, he was in labor.

Arthur moaned in pain as he gripped the bedsheets underneath him, he was trying to stay as quiet as he could be but god-damn it, it hurt so much! Arthur knew labor would hurt but he didn't think it'll hurt this badly.

"Ahhh...!" Arthur said as he sat up slightly moaning in pain as contractions hit him, grandly starting to come more closer together, indicating the baby was going to be born soon.

"Arthur?" Alfred called out concerned and walking right into Arthur's room with some nurses who helped Arthur will Alfred wounds behind him. "What's...Whoa." Alfred exclaimed when a nurse saw what was happening and pushed Alfred out of the way.

"How far are the contractions?" She asked Arthur before ordering the other three nurses to get hot water, towels and some fresh sheets.

"About...ow! ten minutes or so." Arthur moaned through clench teeth.

"Alright, well I see the head crowning so, I want you to take a deep breath and push." She said placing herself in between his legs.

Alfred finally understood what was going on and sat down in a chair next to Arthur before taking Arthur's hand into his own giving it a soft squeezes and getting one in return.

"Sorry...I never...told you." Arthur panted out in between breaths and pushes.

Alfred didn't even wince when Arthur squeezes his hand, just ran his thumb over Arthur's knuckles before smiling.

"It's okay...Arthur this is the best surprise I've ever gotten, I'm happy." Alfred said with a smile.

"Git." Arthur said with affection before he squeezed Alfred's hand again and moans in pain.

"Come on, one shoulder is out, just one more push and your baby will be here." The nurse said.

After three hours in labor a baby's high pitched cry was heard and the nurse quickly cleaned it and had Alfred cut off the umbilical cord and then taking it to Arthur.

"He's beautiful, Arthur." Alfred whispered gently lowering his newborn son into Arthur's arms.

"He? It's a boy?" Arthur asked

"Yeah...why didnt you tell me you were pregnant, Arthur?" Alfred asked.

Arthur winced at the hurt he could hear in Alfred's voice.

"Because I wanted to surprise you on your birthday with our baby been born on that day but I guess he had other plans, so since he is your birthday gift? What are you going to name him?" Arthur asked looking up at Alfred. "And it better not be stupid."

Alfred laughed and calmed himself down looking into his son's eyes which where blue like his own, his hair was a soft grain color like his it was like looking in a mirror expect his son had a bit of freckles on his nose and cheeks.

"Benjamin George?" Alfred said the name looking at Arthur.

"That's a lovely name, no Benjamin?" Arthur coo'd at the baby in his arms who just coo'd back before yawning and falling sleep.

Alfred smiled happy Arthur let him name him after the two most important humans...men in his life.


End file.
